Peace Maker
by Blizard Heaven
Summary: After win the war the hero travels to another realm to bring peace . Naruto has god like power also harem included.


Chapter #1 Meeting Zhen Ji

I don`t own any thing relating to naruto or dynasty warriors ok .

Xxxxxxxx

Let`s get this thing going !

Naruto was currently training in forest 44 or the forest of death as people would say when he got attacked by a woman . He tried a clone combo on her but that proved to be effortless, however he spin kick her but she bared from it and she to him 'Your Good Handsome, but I`ll have to end this now!' with that she came to view with the blonde before her "who are you shout naruto ? Naruto my name is Diaochan I was sent her to find you because My lady requires you . He took a good look and saw a woman , Diaochan is an elegant and patient woman who displays her cunning with her charms. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. He then found himself chain up to a tree. "Release me he said to her ! his eyes now turning red . She then walk over to him and took out her weapon 'this is what you tied to handsome it`s my chain , let`s out a school girl giggle, and sit near to him and rest her head on his shoulder "Get off of me he whines but to no avail she then turns to face him and looks him in the eyes and say to him " Can you take it easy Lady Zhen ji will send for you soon. Naruto just scowl at that statement and said to her "let me go because I`ve got to go home now. Diaochan just kiss him on the cheek and replied in a seductive tone " when I let you go it will be in Lady Zhen ji Room and she`ll take good care of you ! Just then in naruto`s mind he found the kyubi sleep he approach the golden cage and shout Hey where are you fox! No reply he then exit his mindscape . When his eyes reopened he saw a portal open and Diaochan said to him " Let`s get going Blondie won`t want to keep my Lady wainting any longer . With that naruto just nodded and walk through the portal with Diaochan when the portal reopen he notice he was standing in front of a castle door. Diaochan when and spoke to one of the guards he just nodded and opened the gate , they went inside and the first person Diaochan saw was Cai Wenji (蔡文姫, onyomi: Bunki) is one of the artistic style names attributed to a poet named Cai Yan. She comes from a family of imperial scholars who specializes in poetry and composing music. Historically, she was kidnapped by a group of nomads and rescued by Cao Cao. Left in grief during and after her capture, Cai Yan composed several compositions which were praised after her death. She is Cai Yong's daughter and Dong Si's wife. Cai sees Diaochan and run to meet her saying " hi my dear how was the journey was it worth it' with a slight smirk on her lips. Diaochan just look at her and replied "Sure it was . with a seductive tone and look at naruto he sat on a bench where he saw a group of women walking in his direction they were, Yueying (onyomi: Getsuei) is one of the romanticized names for Zhuge Liang's wife. Not much is known about her historically, but folklore often describes her to be as intelligent and well studied as her husband. There are many stories of her being considered an ugly woman. Next to her was Bao Sanniang (onyomi: Hō Sanjō) is the third daughter of the Bao family and is known as one of Guan Suo's wives within fiction. She originated from the Hua Guan Suo Zhuan, a tale in which Guan Suo is the main protagonist and instead known as Hua Guan Suo. Proud of her warrior training, she refused marriage until he defeated her in a duel. Her character is considered a direct homage to Hu Sanniang, a character from the novel, Water Margin, who met her husband in a similar manner. Beside her was Xingcai (星彩, onyomi: Seisai) is an original character who debuted in Dynasty Warriors 5. She is a fictional interpretation of Liu Shan's wife who was Zhang Fei's younger daughter, making her Zhang Bao's sister. Together with her childhood friend, Guan Ping, she is portrayed as the future of Shu. She is one of the newcomers to be cut in the following title but returns in Dynasty Warriors. Next inline was **Wang Yuanji** (onyomi: _Ō Genki_) is Wang Su's daughter and is historically Sima Zhao's wife. Known for her intelligence and practicality, she foresaw Zhong Hui's rebellion. She is briefly mentioned in chapter 119 of _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ giving birth to Sima Yan and Sima You. Next was Daqiao (onyomi: Daikyō) is Xiaoqiao's eldest sister, and they are known throughout the land as the Two Qiaos. She is Sun Ce's wife They all look at him and introduced themselves to him which he return to kindness as well . Naruto sat on the bench and told them about his adventure in his realm, and his friends and everything else when he was done the said good bye and left him there with Diaochan , she then took him to meet their Leader of Wei and she was watching him from the balcony above , when they enter the Purple Room her saw a woman sit on her bed Playing her flute Naruto and Diaochan stand at the door way , just then Zhen ji turn to them and say "welcome back Diaochan and a warm welcome to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ,! He look at Zhenshi (甄氏: Literally: "Lady Zhen") is Yuan Xi's wife and Cao Pi's first wife. She was supposedly favored by Cao Pi when he first saw her. When they first met is not precisely known historically, but Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for stating their first meeting was near Guandu. The novel also describes her as a woman of dazzling beauty. She tell Diaochan to take him to his room and she`ll be there in a minute to which nodded an took him to his room leaving Zhen ji to continue playing her flute. Zhenji is a dignified and proud noblewoman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. Though she acts hostile towards him on their first meeting, she genuinely grows devoted to Cao Pi during their time together. She affectionately addresses him as "My beloved" or "My lord" (我が君, Waga kimi). She exchanges witty repartee with Cao Pi, indeed she could be viewed as a quaintrelle. Proud of her beauty, she relishes praise for her looks, yet like Diaochan, most of her quotes regarding sexual innuendo are often cut in the English script.

Her initial appearance has her share a mild rivalry with Sun Shangxiang. Later games centers her rivalries with Yueying as the women argue over who has the better mate. Should they meet on the field in Dynasty Warriors 6, they will berate their rival's husband and grow angered if insulted.


End file.
